True love?
by MrsJasperWhitlock5643
Summary: Hannah's coven goes to Forks only to be greeted by the Cullens. Edward takes a liking into Hannah but after he thinks shes a slut.Will it work out or will someone else take her.
1. Chapter 1

Hannah's pov

"If I loved you I wouldn't be in this position right now, but you showed me what its like to be hated, abused, and used. If I call that love then I can give u love right back". I said as I pinned him down to the ground.

"You can't beat me up. Your weak, firalge."He snickered. I growled at him.

"I'm not any of those things." I spat. I want him dead.

300 yrs. Later

It has been 300 years since the time, but I'm a vampire now. I'm strong also. I'm Hannah Falls; I'm the leader my coven. There's Dave and Sam, Nick and Destiny, Michael and Bree and then there's me. I have honey blonde hair and have a super models body. Dave, Nick, and Michael are tall and well-built and Sam, Destiny, and Bree are short and have black curly hair and we all love to shop well just the girls of course. I'm the 7th wheel. I don't and never will have a mate. Dave can see the future, Bree can feel and control emotions, and I have any power I want.

Today we are going to a new school in Forks. "Come on Hannah, we are going to be late."Bree said as she pushed me through the front door.

"Dave do we have any new vampires there?" Sam said as she clunged to Dave's arm. Dave's face went blank for a while. "Yes there are 5 of them but don't worry they are veggies too." "Kay lets go." Destiny sang.

Edward pov

I was getting ready for school, when I herd a loud scream. I rushed downstairs to find Alice looking happy.

"Omg Edward guess what! There are 7 new vampires going to Forks they are like us and there is one girl who is single," Alice sang.

Uhg not again, "Alice no I don't really want to go there again." I said. I stared out the window.

When we go to school I saw the most beautiful vampire I ever seen. She saw me staring at her then chuckled. _Omg the dude with the bronzed hair would be so good for Hannah. Poor Hannah, she has been sooo lonely after the time_ and a pixie that reminds of Alice thought walking by the girl I liked.I turned away wow she beautiful but she looks like Rosalie so I bet she is a stuck up snob, I looked at her and she glared at me.

What did I do? Oh well. _Wow Eddie she's hot_ Emmett thought. "Alice who is that?" I whispered pointing to her.

"Oh that's Hannah." I walked to the office as the bell rung and Hannah was getting her schedule.

This could be my chance to talk to her. She was looking at her schedule and she bumped into me. There was like in electrical shock that came threw me as we bumped together. "Oh im sooo sorry I didn't watch where I was going." she said.

Wow her voice is like bells. Hannah looked up at me then anger was in her eyes. "Hi im Edward Cullen. You must be Hannah." I ask coolly.

"Yes I am what do u want? I have to get to class leave me alone" Hannah said harshly.

She looked like she was about to cry. "I wan-.."I was interrupted by a bulgy vampire who put his arm around Hannah's shoulder. "Hey Cullen want do you want she said to leave her alone" he said.

"Hey you can't mess with my lil bro."Emmett appeared by my side. "Guys guys guys quit. We don't want the humans to think the new kids are weird." Alice said "too late..."Hannah mumbled.

Hannah pushed me away and she was down the hall when she said, "bree he doesn't like me." Hannah sobs quietly. "Yes he does. The way he looks at u is like wow and he feels love towards u and when Dave put his arm around u he got jealous."Bree chuckled.

"But in the parking lot he thought 'wow she beautiful but she looks like Rosalie so I bet she is a stuck up snob' he thinks im a snob bree im totally not that!!"She whispered although I could still hear them.

"Just come on we already missed 4 periods and its time for lunch." Bree grabbed Hannah arm and led her lunch room.

Hannah pov

**In the morning in the parking lot**

As we arrived at school I saw the most beautiful boy I ever saw. He had bronze messy hair. He was looked a Greek god. _Wow she beautiful but she looks like Rosalie so I bet she is a stuck up snob._ What!!!!!!!!! He hasn't even met me and he thinks im a snob. I glared at him. ugh this is going to be a long day.

We went to the office and an old plump lady was sitting at the front desk.

"Um im Hannah falls and this is bree, and nick falls. And this is Dave, destiny and Sam we're are new here and need our schedules." I dazzled her with my flashy white teeth._dont over do it_ Sam though.

I fought the urge to growl at her. "Um...h-here ...are your schedules make sure every teacher signs it and turn it in at the end of the day." she said.

I walked out the office and bumped into something. Ow that hurt. My stuff fell out everything. "Oh im Sooo sorry I didn't watch where I was going." I said. I looked up and I saw Edward. "Hi im Edward Cullen. You must be Hannah." he said.

Will he ever leave me alone? "Yes I am what do u want? I have to get to class leave me alone" I sounded like I was about to cry.

I wouldn't blame me. He's a jerk. "I wan-.."He was interrupted by Dave who put his arm around me. I sighed.

Edward looked soooooo jealous. I mean im not pretty or anything. "Hey Cullen want do you want she said to leave her alone" Dave my life saver.

Im going to have to thank him later. "Hey u can't mess with my lil bro."A bulgy vampire said appearing by Edward's side. I just want to go to class. "Guys guys guys quit. We don't want the humans to think the new kids are weird." A pixie said. I snorted

"too late." I said. I pushed him away with my shoulder and bree came bouncing through the hallway. "Hey what's wrong?"Bree asked. She looked behind me and saw Dave glaring at Edward. "Bree he doesn't like me." I sob. "Yes he does. The way he looks at you is like wow and he feels love towards you. When Dave out his arm around you he got jealous." she chuckled.

"But in the parking lot he thought 'wow she beautiful but she looks like Rosalie so I bet she is a stuck up snob' he thinks im a snob bree im totally not that!!"I whispered yelled. "Just come on we already missed 4 periods and its time for lunch." She said.

As we walked into the lunchroom all eyes were on us. This would have made me blush.  
"Hey Blondie. Looking good."Perv. We got our lunch and went outside. "So are you okay?"Micheal asked me. "Yeah what happened?" Sam questioned.

I told them the whole story and when I was finished all of their mouths were open. "Oh my gosh that jerk." Sam and Destiny said in unison. "Well I had 3rd and 4th period with Rosalie and jasper and they seem cool." nick said.

Just then Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward walked out the lunchroom to were we were sitting. "Hey im Alice and I think we got off at the wrong hand." Alice said introducing them. "Hi im Hannah. And this is Dave and Sam, Nick and Destiny, Michael and Bree."I said. Soon all of us were talking. But then I had a vision.

_I walked to the woods at lunch and saw __**him**__.omg I thought he was dead. "Hey Hun. Long time no see. I see that you're a vampire now." he said. "I thought you were dead, James." I choked. He lunged at me._

Alice, Dave, and I gasped. This cant be happening. I got up. "Hannah you don't want to do this." Alice said.

"Yea she right what if you get hurt." Dave said worried. "Guys don't stop me I have to do follow me." I could see that Alice and Dave were worried. "Who was he?" Alice asked. "A friend a very bad friend." I said bitterly.

I ran to the woods to the clearing. I saw him. He looked up and said, "hey Hun. Long time no see. I see that you're a vampire now." He sneered. "I thought you were dead James." I said. He lunged at me and I stepped to the side so he would miss.

I lunged at him and pinned him to the ground. He smacked me in the face and threw me into a tree. "Bitch." He hissed. "I WANT YOU DEAD!!!!!!!!!"I yelled. As soon as I said that they all came to where James was about to break my arm.

James hurried and pulled my arm off. I screamed. All the boys ripped James and threw him into a fire. I saw sobbing. "God-danmitt I knew he would come back!" Sam said. "It's...n-not your...fault," I said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward's pov**

We were all talking when Hannah ran into the woods. "Where is Hannah going?" I asked. Alice and Dave looked at each other, "nowhere." They said in unison. "I WANT YOU DEAD!!!!!!!!" I herd Hannah yelled. I got up and ran to where we herd Hannah. There was a vampire holding Hannah. And he pulled off her arm and she screamed. I couldn't take it any longer I threw the vampire off of her and put him in a fire, "God-danmitt I knew he would come back!" Sam said. "It's...n-not your...fault," Hannah said. "Alice, go call Carlisle and make him come to the house." I said. Alice nodded and went to Carlisle.

I will help Hannah. "Sam, do you know where I live?" I asked. "Yes." "Good then follow me then." I grabbed Hannah and ran to my house and Esme and Carlisle were at the door. Carlisle got Hannah and brought her to the couch.

"Hannah im Carlisle Edwards father. What happened to you?" he asked. "Yea what happened?" Emmett asked. Hannah sighed. "Well when I was human I had a boyfriend James the person yall saw and he was a vampire he didn't kill me though and he abused me, hated me, and he used me. Well one day I was coming home from school there was a note from him say to meet him in the woods so, I went to the little clearing we used to go to and he was there and he attacked me. I was so mad and he hit me slapped me ECT. And then when he did that his girlfriend was my best friend and she helped him beat me up then I saw him kill her and he was going to kill me too but Sam and Dave got there and James got away and the Sam got the venom out but a little was left so now im a vampire." she said. I was soooo mad at James and I could tell that Alice Rosalie Esme Bree Destiny and Sam were crying. I was ticked.

"Hannah? Can u come to my room talk for awhile alone?" I said. "sure." she said annoyed. We walked in my room and sat on the couch. "Hannah you do know that I like you?" I said. "Yea right I read your mind I know what u thought." she said. "But that was before I even met you. You looked like Rosalie and I didn't know you were funny, smart, cool, and beautiful.

She looked like she would blush. "Thank you and you are funny cool handsome and you have a good personality." Hannah said sweetly. "So we cool?" I asked. She just looked at me then started to lean in so did I and our lips met. It was like an electric shock come through me and I deepened the kiss and she put her hands through my hair and I put my arms on her waist. She pulled away then said, "Yes we are." she grinned. I smiled my crooked grin. "So this means." "Yuppie." She said. She chuckled. She took my hand and led me downstairs. Bree almost tackled Hannah as she hugged her whisper "I knew it I knew it." Hannah giggled. Bree jumped off of Hannah. "You know what this means? Celebration! Come on girls. We got to go shopping." Alice said jumping up and down. All of guys boys groan "Good luck." I whispered in Hannah's ear. "Cool Alice I love shopping." Hannah sang. When they went to Alice's Porsche I grabbed Hannah by the waist and she turned around and kissed me on the lips and said "I gotta go." "I don't want you too." I whined. She laughed.

I walked into the house and I was pinned to the ground. "What the..." "Look. If you hurt Hannah I will personally kill you." Nick said. "I would never hurt her." I said pushing nick off of me.

**Hannah's pov**

We where in Alice's car when she said, "Sooo do you like my brother or like him like him?" Alice said. The car was filled with 'yea'. "Um I don't really know. I mea-…" I was cut off by Alice who yelled. "We are here!!!!!" something tells me this is going to be a long day.

After 5hrs. Of shopping in all of the stores we were ready to go home, but I really had a great time._ Don't wanna close my wanna fall asleep cause I miss you ba-._My phone rung. "Hello?" I said. "Hey Hun. It's been awhile..." the deep voice said. "Who are you?...Edward?...James?.....Omg…..kay kay……why?!.........I'll be there." I said shocked.

"Who was that????" Destiny said curious. "Um...Uhh…no one?" god im a terrible liar. Destiny just shock her head. "Okay well there was a boy…and.. well…I have to go somewhere. I'll call bye." I said going out the door. I was running north till I herd a scream. I ran to it. A vampire was turning a girl no older than 15. She saw me then dropped the girl and left. I ran over to the girl. And I was saying to kill her over and over again.

**3 days later…**

I waited there in that spot till the transformation was finished. "Wow I can see better." The girl said. "Hi im Hannah and your and is?" I said sweetly. "Im Bailee. Um am I in hell cause that was some wicked fire I went through." We laughed. "Oh no you're not dead but let's go to my friend's house and talk about it. Follow me." I ran off and at first she wasn't quite sure whether to come but she came and we arrived at the Cullen's. When we came in everybody was sitting in the living room. "Bailee, hi im Carlisle and this is my coven." He said pointing to everyone to the left side of the room. "And this is my coven." I said. Pointing to the rest. "Ummm a coven?" Bailee asked.

**Dave's pov**

That's funny. I have a sister who looks exactly like Bailee, and she has the same necklace I gave to my sister, Bailee…Oh no it can't be her cause shes been dead for 500 years. "Bailee sit down over there. Do you no what u are?" Carlisle said. "Of course. I'm a vampire yes I know all about the vouitiry and the sunlight blah blah blah,"she said. "But I don't know why I have been alive for 500 years when I wasn't a vampire." Her face went blank. She fainted. "Oh no can vampires faint?" Rosalie asked. "Yes they can, but I never seen one to do so." Carlisle asked in doctor mood. I fainted too but I don't know why.

_**Flashback…**_

"_No no not my niece. Please anything but her, Mona. She your kid and you already killed your son, Dave, and now her." Karen said. "Fine take her I never loved her but im going to put her under a spell that will make her last forever. Im under it and when the time is right I will kill her." Mona looked at her mini-calendar and said, "In 500 years I will kill her." And with that she left…_

_**End of flashback**_

**Bailee pov**

Oh no my mom is coming to me this year. But that means that dude wearing my brothers necklace is my brother. "Dav-dave I-is that y-you?" I asked about to cry. "Bailee I missed you soo much. I thought I lost you." Dave said running up to hug my. "Umm guys what just happened." Hannah said unsure whether to speak.

"Me and Dave are brother and sister. We just had a memory and I was put under a spell to make me last forever and our mom is going to kill me this year." I finished. Everybody had their mouths hung open. "How…what. When…why?" Edward asked. "I dunno." I said. "Your not worried, mad,?" Esme asked. Wow this family asks a lot of questions. "Well, im mad at my mom, but im a vampire now I cant died unless she has fire with her and I am happy cause I get to see my brother again." I smiled up at Dave. Just then a lady came barging in. "BAILEE AND DAVE I FOUND YOU. I know you were never dead Dave." My mom said. I dropped to my knees. "Why do you what to kill us for we never did anything to you. My mom came up to us and touched our hand and we all three fainted.

_**flashback**_

"_YOU WHY WOULD YOU GET PERGANT AT 15!!!!! YOU KNOW HOW YOUNG THAT IS. AND YOU. WHY WHY WHY WOULD YOU KILL INNOCET PEOPLE... I HATE BOTH OF YOU. I WILL KILL YALL." Mona said. "We are sorry mom don't __**kill**__ us." Dave said. "Too late." Mona said._

_**End of flashback."**_

"Now I come to kill both of you." My mom said bitterly. Each one of us got in an attack crouch. My mom stuck her arm at us and a blue light came out of her hand and it pinned us all on the floor. "I can't get up." I growled. "Exactly." Mom said. "You can't kill vampires." Emmett said. "Oh that's where you're wrong." She walked up to me and she pointed her finger at me and something was cutting me as she moved her finger across my forehead. I screamed out in agony. Just then a large dog like creature came barging in and attacked my mom. The blue light let us go and Carlisle came rushing to me fixing me up. The others and the wolf took care of my mother.

"Who are you." I asked the wolf. The wolf went outside and in came a boy walking in. "Hey Hannah." He said. Hannah gasped, "Jacob. I thought you were dead……." Hannah whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hannah pov**

In came a boy who reminded me of a friend. "Hey Hannah." The boy said. I gasped. That's Jacob. My best friend. "Jacob I thought you were dead." I whispered. "I'm a wolf." He said. I ran up to him and hugged him the hardest I could. "I missed you." We both said in unison. "Okay what is going on," Emmett asked clearly confused." "Wait aren't the wolves not supposed to pass the treaty line?" Dave asked. "Well Jacob is an exception . He's a 'family' friend." "Well when was a still a human Jacob was like my best friend. We would do everything together. But when James came to school Jacob just vanished. I do know why." I said turning to Jacob. "Yeah why did you vanish?" I asked him. "I knew he was a leech and I was a wolf then I couldn't stand the smell of him." He said.

"Okay, thank you for coming here when my mom was about to kill us." Dave said. "Ha ha you're welcome." Jacob said. I looked at Edward and he was growling at Jacob? "Okay mutt, you can go home now." Edward spat. "Oh yeah we have to go home too. Jacob want to come with us?" I asked. "Sure sure." He said.

We arrived to the huge house. "Wow, this is bigger than the Cullen's." Jacob said. Everybody laughed. I walked into the living room and said, "So Jacob what's your story. but by the way this is bree,nick,destiny,micheal,sam, and Dave." I said pointing to each of them. "Well, I became a wolf because my ansisters are supposed to be decented from wolves. And one day when I was 16 there was or is a group of wolves that defend the reservation, but yall know all of that anyway we cant age like you guys and I have been in the reservation since looking for you," Jacob nodded his head to me, "and I didn't know you were a vampire, but since my a 'family friend' to the Cullen's I got to pass the treaty line. Then I herd screaming and followed it to the house. Done." Jacob finished.

_Don't wanna close my wanna fall asleep cause I miss you ba-._My phone rung. "Hello?" I said. "I'm sorry I'll get going." I huge up with my worst nightmare. "I got to go." I ran full speed out the house up to Canada. I never knew how I would do this. When I get there it would be torture.

"Hello Hannah…." He said.

**Alice pov**

"Well that was interesting." Emmett said. "You can say that again." Esme said. "Well that was interesting." Emmett said. Rose smacked him on the back of his head. "Not intentionally."Rosaile said.


End file.
